Some Souls Aren't Worth Eating
by wolfdawn
Summary: I suck at summaries. Autumn and Ara finally get enough money to enroll at Shibusen (DWMA) but when a witch, a demon sword and a society bent on killing them appears what will happen. And what do the visions Ara keeps having mean? Will have Crona, Death the kid, Maka, soul, medusa and most of the other characters. Will be pairing in other chapters e.g. SoMa
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I am currently writing another fanfiction but I am a person that believes in balanced time and I would hate to see thios story vanish into the abyss of my forgetful mind.**

**This is a fanfic based off soul eater and it takes place right after Soul is injured by Crona's demon sword, it will mostly be from the perspective of Crona, my two OCs and possibly Medusa and Death the kid.**

**This is my first attempt at this so please be nice.**

(Prolouge) Chapter 1- Dreams

Crona's P.O.V

Where am I? Why am I here? Do I even care anymore? I don't think I do.

So many people hate me; the Maka girl hates me, the scythe boy hates me, The funny screw man and the man with the dark red hair probably all hate me as well even my own weapon hates me... Though I wouldn't really call myself Ragnarok's meister.

Medusa said that she was going to punish me after she recorded her research and I don't know how to deal with her punishments...they always hurt.

Am I dreaming... I think I am but that doesn't make any sense because when you're dreaming you don't know you're dreaming, or do you?

I'm standing in a field made out of...is that, needles? I can't deal with needles, especially bloody needles, they hurt. Medusa makes Ragnarok set them off inside me sometimes... That really hurts.

It's winter here, I don't even know how I know that, that's strange. Still, at least nothing's bullying me here, I wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"Crona..."

What was that?

"Crona, walk towards the light,"

But there is no light, that's not even a lie, all the needles are black and the air around them is black as well.

"You need to learn to see it Crona, I know you'll be able to."

"I don't know how to deal with this."

"Just try, I'll stay with you for as long as I can, I promise."

"But I can't, there is no light..." Then I open my eyes. Or rather, Ragnarok forces my eyelids to open by pushing his fingers into them.

"Get up you worthless piece of shit, Medusa's waiting for you and who told you that you were allowed to sleep anyway?"

"Sorry Ragnarok, I was just tired."

He grabbed my hair and twisted it so it yanked my head back, causing it to connect with his fist which was hard as stone.

"You had better be sorry, now come on you little punk," he shoved me forward a little too hard, "Medusa's waiting."

**So what do you think so far? I know it's a short chapter but that's because it's the prologue so the next one will be more detailed.**


	2. Chapter 2- Vision

**This is the 2nd chapter though really it's the first because the one before this was actually the prolouge.**

**Anyway, her we go I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 2- Vision

Autumn's P.O.V

"Ara!" Silence except for my frantic bangings against the door, "ARA!" Still no answer.

I think she's getting another vision, she gets these a lot nowdays, ever since father... I press my ear to the door, maybe I can hear what's going on in there. Visions can be dangerous, especially for untrained dream seers like my sister, who can't yet send copies of their soul into the subconsciousness of another being without having to physically move. Once I caught her standing on the top step of the stairs, her body turned towards someone only she could see telling them that if they saw the light they would be able to fly.

I can hear her talking...

_"Crona..."_

She's been talking to this person a lot lately, I don't if she can control her powers or if these things are something beyond her.

_"Crona, walk towards the light..."_

There's nothing I can do. The doors locked and if I turn into a weapon and smash it then our allready cold house would become even colder. seeing as there's been no one to warm it since mother died of sickness and father...

Mother would know what to do if she was here...but she isn't here so I'll have to sort this out myself.

I close my eyes, she's still talking as I feel the millions of knives that sleep inside my soul awaken, I would love to turn into my full weapon but I can't. So I just turn my hands into two hand claws. I look down at them; the straps hang limp, as if begging me for a meister to weild them but even though I should and need to enroll at Shibusen (or DWMA) I can't because who would look after my village and protect our village from the demon egg souls that try and kill people. I can't just leave all these people defenceless...

Anyway, enough being some depressed girl, I have a job to do.

"ARA! GET OUT OF THE WAY I'M GOING TO SMASH THE DOOR DOWN!"

She probably can't hear me, I hope nothing hits her...

My hand claws aren't like normal hand claws... or even normal Weapon handclaws, they're made out of hardened pieces of my soul, just like all of my weapon. Meaning that theyre more powerful than the average. In fact, one hit sends the door hurtling of it's hinges and smashing into the opposite wall.

I don't think that Mr. Seymour, who has been bugging me to sell him the house ever since our father's... accident would be so interested in it now.

"Ara, are you okay?" dropping to my knees next to her, I gently turn her face towards me; her eyes are still silvery grey with no pupils, that means she's what people call dream-walking. But it looks like her soul's returning to her body now. (Seers have the power to split their soul into two pieces which they can either send to another dimension which allows them to see the future or send them into another person's dream, making the seer appear in that dream and be able to talk and help that person)

Her pupils have fully returned now, and she blinks at me with he silver eyes. The eyes that mark her as a dream seer.

"Thank God you're back." I wrap my arms around her. Then I realise that she's crying. "What's wrong Ara?"

"Autumn,"She sniffles into my shoulder, "Why, why can't I help him Autumn."Autumn is my name. Even though I was born in late summer My earliest memories are of the leaves falling as I took my first steps through the forest that surrounds our house. Autumn alone is the only time of year that remains untouched by all this madness; my mother's death, my father turning into a kishin soul and me having to kill him.

"Autumn?"

"Yes Ara." Sometimes I forget that Ara is much younger and more innocent than me.

"What are we going to do, we can't stay like this forever."

She's right, we both need to be educated in our powers and the only place that can teach us what we need to know is Shibusen... however, although the education itself doesn't cost anything there are lots of problems. For example rent, uniform, textbooks also both of us are weapons. And weapons need meisters so that will also be a problem because my sister iseasily mistaken for a witch and I myself am antisocial, meaning it would be difficult for me to get a meister...

Although...

There is a way we can get the money to enroll...

**There we are, second chapter now complete. **

**I'm trying to build up a sense of suspense which might explain the lack of an explanation and I don't want to write some boring rambly chapters so yeah, that's why my style has changed. **


	3. I don't own soul eater

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER BUT I DO OWN ARA AND AUTUMN, ALL SOUL EATER CHARACTERS, PLACES AND EVENTS BELONG TO THE WRITER OF THE NOVELS AND THE CREATORS OF THE SHOW! **

**3rd Chapter is going to be a Crona one, I think that all odd numbered chapters are going to be Crona ones because he is actually my favourite character. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3- punishment

**As you can see, the third chapter is now ready and it's not as good as I think it should be so I think that the next chapter will be as good as I can make it. **

**Chapter 3- punishment**

Crona's P.O.V

I'm walking up the steps that lead down the the dungeon that Medusa likes to keep me in when she's going to punish me.

I hate the dungeon... It's always dark and I get scared and I don't know how to deal with being scared.

"Why are you slowing down you worthless piece of shit?" Ragnarok yelled down my eat while yanking back my head by my hair and shoving his hand into my face in a very painful way. "Do you want to keep Medusa waiting, you know she'll only make it hurt more."

A picture of me rolling on the floor, screaming in agony while Medusa and Ragnarok look on, their faces full of sick joy as they drink in the sight of my pain.

I'm running now, I really, really hate being punished and having her angry at me will only make it worse...

Ragnarok is laughing at me, me and my fear. He finds that funny.

The place where Medusa usually punishes me is nearing... I'm scared.

I'm stopping now, pausing to stop and think. What if I'm too early and that makes her angry... but at the same time she'll be angry if I'm late.

"She's angry now Crona..." Ragnarok is whispering inside my ear in his raspy voice, his hot breath burning the insides of my ear.

I open the door hurriedly and step inside, this room always freaked me out... All the jars with body parts and all the witch writing that I can't read gives me the creeps.

"Ah Crona," I can hear her voice, I always thought that her voice sounded too sweet and pretty for her. It was like a honey drenched hiss. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

She gets up and walks over to a table that's covered with a white cloth.

"Come." She orders, beckoning me.

"Now you will see what we are going to do today." She smiles innocently and Ragnarok begins to chuckle. I have a feeling this is going to hurt. A lot.

With a flick of her hand the white cloth turns into millions of writhing snakes that slither towards her, crowding around her ankles.

I can see what it is now; the table is in the shape of a human with thick looking straps that I now realise are snakes. There's a strap for my upper and lower arms, two for my legs one slightly thinner one where my neck would be if I lay down. It's an operating table. But why is it here?

"Lie down." She instructs. So I do. The second my body is lying flat, the snake/straps wrap themselves around my arms and legs squeezing me so tightly that I feel I might snap. The one around my neck slithers delicately, almost gently around my throat, only to pull tight at the last minute, causing me to gasp for air.

"Now Crona, Ragnarok I need you both to listen to me. For my experiment I am going to- well, need to understand you fully."

I'm confused now, she's meant to be punishing me, not giving me free therapy.

"And for that," she turns around, "I am going to need to look inside you."

She walks over to stand beside me and points a scalpel that I didn't realise she was holding in the centre of my stomach, pushing it in and sliding the blade in a way that would've made any normal human bleed. But my black blood cells harden. Making it impossible to cut me.

"As you can see Crona, I am going to need to tell Ragnarok to un-harden your blood cells and, loving mother I am, I even tried to make you a herbal remedy to make you fall into a dreamless _painless_ sleep." Her emphasis on the word painless made me seriously doubt that.

"However," she produced an injectable vial full of a strange swirling black liquid, "silly me! I accidentally made a potion to do the complete opposite, I made a potion that makes it physically impossible for you to fall asleep."

She smiled that sick smile of hers.

"But I'm sure it'll all work out. Now I'll just let Ragnarok hold it..." She passed the vial to Ragnarok, who instead of keeping hold of the vial, stuck it in my neck and pushed down, injecting the liquid.

All the tiredness I'd been feeling for these weeks vanished and my vision changed; the colours all smudged together until all I could see where outlines and silhouettes, it felt horrible.

"Ooops..." Ragnarok sneered, he was clearly enjoying this.

"Oh dear, well I've made so many plans, it would be a shame to waste them all..." She smiled again, "I guess that Crona will just have to grit his teeth and bear it."

"Now remember, if you move it'll only get worse." Then she stuck the scalpel in me and I couldn't control the agonised screams and choking sobs that came from me.


	5. Chapter 4 - souls

Chapter 4 - Souls

Soul's P.O.V

"Come on Soul!" Maka was yelling at me, again. I'm not surprised. She still hasn't learned that yelling is not cool. "If you don't come downstairs now then we'll be late!"

"I'm coming I'm coming.!" When is she gonna learn that there is more to life than just arriving on time.

"Honestly," she gave a snort and grabbed my arm so that towing me would be easier, "You were in their for ages, I mean,God,Sou! you spen so much time in the bathroom and then you say I'm girly! What do you even do in there that can't wait until after school!"

Try to make you see me. I thought sadly. But no matter what I do, what I say, she only ever pays attention to me in a more than friendly way when I'm hurt or dying.

Sometimes I wonder if she even notices that I treat her differently...

She stops suddenly.

"Weren't you the one who was just yelling for her life that we were going to be late." As much as I like Maka, she is just so... unpredictable and often quite annoying.

"I sensed something..." Maka sounds slightly nervous, the way she sounded before we took down our first kishin.

"What?"

"I-I don't know. It was only a flash but it felt...weird."

"In what way?"

"It felt a bit like that witches soul..." I feel her shudder and realise that she's been gripping my arm this whole time. "But it was different. It was sort of like a human soul was mixed with it."

"Maybe a witch is using soul protect?" I really hope not, although I was unconscious for most of the fight with Crona's aftermath but I do know that Crona was being controlled by a witch and that she attacked Stein and Maka's father.

She shook her head."It feels too human for that. Also, there's another one with it, that ones powerful as well."

"Maka."

"Yeah."

"How do you feel," I felt my arm turn into a scythe blade (not the one that Maka's holding of course, I'm not that much of a dick), "about being late."

She looks at me worriedly, "But what about your scar...should you be fighting? I mean..."

"Nurse Medusa said that I should actually fight a lot to get better quickly because I'm a weapon and apparently fighting makes weapons stronger and transforming makes us heal quicker or some shit like that."

She smiles at me. She does look nice when she smiles like that...

"OK."

I turn into a scythe she catches me, we get a few funny looks from some of the students but I don't care. Maka breaks into a run and for the first time in ages, I feel like me and Maka are back to normal again.

****The fourth chapter is now complete!****


	6. Chapter 5

****I know what I said but I needed to get this bit done and the next one will be a Crona one! Anyway, thanks for reading this!****

Chapter 5

Ara's gone around the corner. She said she felt sick but I don't believe her. I think that she's getting another vision, I mean, she got this weird flash just before we left and I don't know what it was but it creeped the hell out of her.

She mentioned someone called Medusa.

Medusa...

That's not the only thing... She keeps on going on about this boy called Crona.

This sort of behaviour, secretive, full of anxiety, it isn't normal for her.

It's worrying me.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as she walks back around. She nods. She looks tired, her plaited black hair is hanging limp and tendrils of it are hanging in front of her silver eyes which are cast downwards.

"I-I'm fine..." She mumbles as she stands next to me.

"Are you sure? I mean you haven't been acting like yourself lately."

Swallowing, she leans against the wall and closes her eyes.

"Autumn, there's something I want to tell you..."

"Hi! Are you guys new here?" I look up and see a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes smiling at me in a friendly way. I don't fail to notice that she has an enormous scythe tucked innocently behind her back.

"Umm... Yeah, we're new I guess..."

"Oh, OK." Who the hell does she think she is, barging up to us like that. "I just thought you might want to know that your...friend has a witch soul. Care to explain?"

Well shit...

This is gonna be a hard one...

"I'm not a witch." Ara says slowly, "I'm a seer."

SHIT! Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I just let her tell a random person the big fat secret that no one's meant to know. I looked up and waited for the giant lightning bolt to come crashing from the heavens and smite me down where I stand. Nothing happened. I felt very unimpressed.

"Oh come on Autumn, it was bound to get out sooner or later." Ara snapped.

"You're a seer?" This girl has clearly never heard of one so I don't know why she doesn't just drop it and go. We have enough trouble on our hands already.

"Yes."

"But that doesn't explain why you have the soul of a witch."

Ara sighs. We are both going to have a tough time finding someone to teach Ara to control her powers if no one even knows what a seer is.

"A seer is the child of a witch and a meister."

The girl looks at us with a blank expression.

"Both meister and witch blood is dominant. Meaning that their child we be a meister or weapon but they will have some minor magical power."

"Ara..." I say through gritted teeth, "we are telling them too much."

"Yeah," she points to the scythe, "but she's got a death scythe."

It took all my will power not to put my head in my hands and groan.

"Actually Soul isn't a death scythe yet, we still need to collect the souls of 99 kishins and 1 witch." She sounds flattered. I think she took it as a compliment. Clearly she doesn't know us very well...

"Well can you please put your scythe away," someone has to say it, "it's a little unnerving."

"Right, umm...you can turn back, soul." The scythe she was holding glows and shifts to make the form of a boy. He has spiky white hair and intense, blood coloured red eyes that glare at us.

He opens his mouth to say something but the girl buts in, "would you like us to show you around the school?"

"Maka, we're having a lot of trouble and playing at tour guides is just going to make you even more stressed out." The Soul guy says before either of us can answer, still glaring at us.

Me and Ara exchange a glance.

"We kinda really need to see the grim reaper, if you know what we're saying..."

We do need to see him; Ara needs a teacher and guaranteed safety also an explanation for why he never tried to contact our father or mother who from the files I found hidden their bedroom were apparently two of his most trusted students.

Apparently he even owed them money which he never paid back. The bastard.

"Oh, okay them. But if you guys have any questions or if any thing's bothering you just come and see me okay." She smiles at u and walks off. Soul glares at us, shoves his his hands into his pockets and walks off.

"They seemed nice." Ara says, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Anyway we should get going."

"Ara..."

"Yeah."

I lean against the wall so my face is partially hidden by it's shadow. "What did you want to tell me?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - snake**

Crona's P.O.V

She's stopped now. I can feel the air forcing it's way in and out of mu lungs and the tears dripping down my face.

It's weird how I can feel all this.

I feel like my body and mind are separate. Two different objects suspended, drifting through the void of my loveless, colourless life.

Medusa left me here, tied to this table. I don't know why. She said she was going to get me something, I have a feeling it's going to hurt and I don't know how to deal with pain.

She cut me open... My own mother cut me open...

Why does she do these things? I it to make me strong? Is that why she placed Ragnarok inside me? To make me stronger?

If that is what it takes to make her love me, then I will do it, I will become stronger. But if I can't then she'll punish me again.

_"You are strong, Crona..."_

It's that voice again. Who is it? Why do I hear it? Is this something my mother's doing?

_"I f you think I work for that...horrible woman then you're wrong."_

I think I hurt it. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you upset."

_"It's okay. It's not your fault."_

"Who are you?"

_"I'm sorry, I probably should've introduced myself first, My name's Ara."_

"I'm Crona." I don't know why I said that, she already knows my name."

"Who the fuck are you talking to? You little shit head are you going crazy? Maybe I should tell Medusa to cut your head open?"

"I'm not talking to anyone! Really!"

_"I really hate this guy... I mean, how can you stand him? He's so freakin' annoying and he's so mean to you! He deserves a big, fat, five fingered slap across the face."_

I imagined slapping Ragnarok and giggled.

"What are you laughing at? Do you want to get bullied or something?" He then assumed his usual activity of attempting to strangle me.

"Well, well, poor Crona, this must be so hard for a little boy like you..." Medusa stood over me, adjusted the lamp that was hung in the air by her vector arrows and peeled back the white sheet that she had thrown over my body. "But there's someone I would like you to meet."

She places a small black snake on my neck so I have to go cross-eyed to see it. It's one of her 'special' snakes.

"This is a snake that I am going to place inside you, not only will it allow me to track you, allow me to find out what you've been using your powers for but it will allow me to see what you're thinking."

__"God I hate this woman."__ Ara muttered.

"Now, now," Meduas chimed, leaning forwards, "Don't move."

She placed the snake delicately, loving almost, motherly... into the dark, pulsating flesh of my lower body.

"Now Crona," She whispered, her mouth inches away from my ear, "if you think about betraying me, if you think obout disobeying me, if you put so much as a toe out of line, I will know... and this snake might just accidentally move, in a very painful way..."

Ara's gone now, I'm alone again...

That is not counting Ragnarok. But I've grown so used to his presence, his crushing weight and sharp words, that I don't really classify him as someone who fills the emptiness. He isn't even human.

I can still feel the snake inside me, writhing, almost like it's in pain. But I know that that's probably just an illusion caused by Medusa.

"Uuugghhh..." I bend over from my sitting position and clutch my stomach. If this really is an illusion it is really convincing...

I jerked, I could feel something coming out of me, perhaps I was vomiting? But that made no sense, my black blood made it impossible for any infections to take root in my body.

Then I realised that whatever was coming out was alive.

" What the fuck is going on with you, punk?" Ragnarok had taken form on my back now but I couldn't reply because my mouth had suddenly become filled with a bleeding, writhing, slippery worm-like creature that was forcing it's way out of my body.

"What the fu-SHIT!" Ragnarok realised what it was before me, "HE'S THRWONING UP THE SNAKE! MEDUSA! MEDUSA GET OVER HERE HE'S THROWING UP THAT SNAKE THING!"

Medusa burst into the room, her vector arrows making light work of the door.

"What's going on he- OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She screamed and flung herself at me, "What did you do, what did you do to MY snake you vile creature what have you done to my beautiful snake?!" She was shaking me now, I couldn't stand it any more, I doubled over and spat the snake out. I hardly recognised it.

It was covered in burn marks and it looked like it's flesh had been burned away in some places. Medusa shrieked and picked it up screaming at Ragnarok while she was running.

"MAKE HIM PAY! MAKE HIM FEEL THE MOST INTENSE PAIN HE COULD EVER IMAGINE, MAKE HIM WANT TO DIE MAKE HIM BEG FOR DEATH! MAKE HIM FEEL PAIN IN PLACES HE NEVER KNEW COULD HURT SO MUCH MAKE HIM-" Her voice was eventually cut of by the slamming of a door.

I never knew, that I meant so little to her that one snake meant more to her than...than...

Than my life.

Medusa's P.O.V

No, no no no no no! This can't be happening!

I place the snake on the table that I had used to cut him open on, the snakes breathing is shallow, this one can't die...one of the others maybe, but not this one...this one means too much...

I remember, as a child I knew I was different from the others, I liked to see the others hurt and I found everything they did rather dull...then I was shown...

It coughing, retching up blood.

"It's okay, I-I'll save you." I stroke it's side, trying to soothe it's passing into death.

It died. So simply... The first real friend I ever had just died, and I could do nothing.

I tilt my head back as far as it will go and scream, I don't care who hears me, I don't care what they think, I don't care, I just have to get it all out somehow. All these feelings, I want them to be in the air around me, not inside where they can hurt me.

"I feel sorry for you..." A voice whispers. I stop instantly and turn around, expecting to see Crona or some Shibusen brat, but I see nothing, I can't sense anything either...

"Who's there?"

"I feel sorry for you..." That voice again, like a rustle of leaves, so quiet and unnoticed.

"You're alone now," I turn around and watch as the snake's body melts and burns through the table, "That snake was the last person who loved you for who you are now."

I smirk, "Crona's going to pay for this,"

I walk down the stairs, until I am standing right outside Crona's door. I can hear him crying, weeping but not begging. Maybe he's finally realised that it;s pointless, no one cares about that stupid boy.

"Crona I have a mission for you," I try to keep my voice as steady as I can and don't open the door, I can't trust myself to see him after that.

Then I turn away and smirk to myself, all sorrows instantly forgotten, "Just you wait you bastard of a god, just you wait..."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I swear to God," Ara huffed, her plaited black hair coming undone, "that if it takes us this long to find one room, imagine how- Autumn! Are you eavesdropping?"

Autumn was leaning she against the door to what the people here called the 'Death Room', it had taken them almost two hours to get there, and now that they were here, Autumn didn't exactly trust the reaper for a number of reasons...

"How about this one," she could hear one voice asking. It sounded cheerful but sort of strained, clearly the person talking had been keeping it up for too long.

"Father I already told you," this one sounded a lot more pissed and teenagery. Student maybe but then why was he using the word 'father', "I have already chosen the Thompson sisters as my weapons so there is no need for you to be shoving all these marriages at me."

"Remind me why did you choose them again?" This time the voice sounded slightly angry.

"I chose them for their perfect symmetry and balance-"

"In weapon form." The other voice finished flatly, "you chose them for their symmetry not their personalities you chose them for balance and not for friendship."

"That is not true, father!"

"Then tell me," the voice was grave and tired now, "if they weren't twin pistols in weapon form, would you still have chosen them?"

"Yes."

There was a silence, not a comfortable one either. Then Autumn heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey," a voice behind Ara said, "what are you doing here."

She turned around and saw a girl roughly her sister's age standing behind her. She was rather pretty with blue eyes and brownish blonde hair that was nearly to her waist, there was a girl standing behind her that looked a little younger that Ara, or so she looked but she has the same looks as her sister though her hair was a little lighter and much shorter.

"Maybe they're looking for piggies like us?" The shorter one said, laughing childishly.

"Uuuummmm..." Autumn had terrified her to death teaching her about stranger danger and she wasn't going to let it go even in broad daylight, in public, with her older sister standing right behind her.

"Hey," she realised that the taller one was chewing what she suspected was gum so she stepped out is spitting distance, gum in your hair is not a nice experience. "Are you lost?"

"Ummmm...nooooo." Ara edged slowly towards Autumn.

"Are you okay because you look weird. The bad sort of weird. Like weirdle weird."

"PATTY! That's rude!"

"She does look a bit funny. Almost like a giraffe." Ara had a feeling that being compared to a giraffe by a person that you have just met is a bad sign.

Now Autumn had a feeling that there wasn't anything else to hear so she stepped away from the door and walked towards Ara, who seemed to be getting terrified by two girls that she suspected were students.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The taller one sounded concerned and the shorter one just looked down right insane.

"Maybe I was a little hard on her with the stranger danger talk we had after Maka and Soul left..." Autumn thought to herself.

"Hey what's going-"

"OH MY GOD WTF ARE YOU WEARING!" The taller one bellowed, leaping about like an electrified chicken.

Autumn looked down.

She was wearing long, khaki coloured trousers, a dark green jacket under which she was wearing a black T-shirt with 'life is a bitch, she fucks everyone,' written across in white letters that were beginning to peel off.

It looked alright to her.

"I'm wearing clothes."

"My sis thinks that those are ugly clothes." The short girl said pulling out a permanent marker and drawing a large, fat pig on the whitewashed wall.

Autumn rolled her eyes, leaned against the door and tried to continue her eavesdropping.

This was proving to be hard, the two sisters were both quite literally flipping the Hell out and Ara was talking to herself, probably doing what her father had called 'standing visions' her silvery eyes shining in a way that made the skin on the back of Autumn's neck feel like something slippery and insect-like was crawling across it. She shivered. Sometimes she forgot that her adopted sister was half witch as well as meister...

Though what witch her mother was had always been a mystery.

Lord Death's P.O.V

"Father," My son says, his golden yellow eyes that have a summery orange around his pupils glare glitter determinedly as he glares at me, "You are avoiding my question. Why haven't you sent anyone after the demon-sword and witch that attacked Maka and Soul and nearly killed them."

Well, this is gonna be a hard one to get myself out of...

"I haven't sent anyone out after them because, well, It hadn't actually crossed my mind but if this is worrying you then-"

"Let me go Father."

This is just what I was afraid of... Kid might be the oldest 15 year old in the world but this attitude of his... it's just unbearable sometimes.

"Besides, weren't you just yelling your disapproval for my weapons? This will give them a chance to prove themselves worthy."

"Kid...this isn't something I'd trust even to a 3 star student with after all, this is a possible DEMON God we're talking about, not to mention an extremely powerful witch. Also this particular meister has the ability to harden his blood cells, meaning that you're guns' bullets won't hurt him and this witch is-"

A faint knock on the door snapped me out of my lecture. What now, first Soul nearly dies, then Stein tells me about a boy that could become the demon God and lastly my son comes, asking my permission to happily waltz to his death with those guns of his.

"You can come in." I might as well deal with this quickly.

The door clicks and opens.

A wave of soul wave-lengths, powerful and overlapping flow towards me; I can sense a seer soul, I haven't sensed one of those in decades and it brings relief, we need someone that knows exactly what's going to happen before it happens at this particular moment in time. I can also sense another soul, a slightly stranger, trickier one to place... could it be...

One of Heaven's Blades has finally showed itself?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Crona's P.O.V

"Medusa..." I asked her very quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear me, I want know but I don't want to be punished either. She said this mission may kill me. I don't want to die.

"What do you want?" She hisses through clenched teeth and I mean hissed. That's what her voice sounds like when she's angry, like a million snakes hissing in perfect synchronisation. I shiver. I'm scared of that voice.

"Umm...what am I doing on this mission?" I wasn't actually planning on asking her that, I wanted to know if she knew who Ara was but her tone said it all.

"You are going to break into the death city vault and remain there until I join you. If you leave then I will know and you will be punished. Is that understood." The way she said it made it a statement, not a question.

I trodded after her, trying to keep my head low and seem inconspicuous when in my chest my heart was beating like a caged bird.

"Umm... Medusa...do you know why that...happened to the snake you-"

"We're here." She snorted stiffly, not looking at me, I realised then that she hasn't dine so much as glance in my direction since she told me I had a mission. She now walks past me, glaring acidly at the air in front it her. I'm surprised she hasn't set it on fire with her glares.

I swallow and shiver as I remember how that snake had...felt like...

Turning around, I look down from the ledge that Medusa led me to. It's really high up here and I can see all of th desert from here. It's very beautiful... I like it.

Oh well. Might as well get started. I turn to look for a way to get down to my target; Death Vegas, in other words, Death City.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well Hello wassup wassup you two!" The reaper boomed showing two peace signs with his gigantic, cube-like hands.

"This is the reaper, seriously." Autumn thought to herself, she had been expecting something a little more... intimidating. She glanced at Ara, she looked fine, at least it wasn't freaking her out.

There was also a boy that looked about her age standing next to him eyeing her suspiciously. He had jet black hair with three white stripes on the left. His golden eyes had this strange sheen to them. Autumn could've sworn there was something..weird about him, and not that he was the son of the grim Reaper either.

Ara's P.O.V

This is weird. We're standing in the Reaper's room although mum and dad both really didn't like the reaper, I don't know why. I mean so far he hasn't tried to rape me or kidnap me or cut out my kidneys to sell on E-bay or any of the other things that Autumn told me about. I'm beginning to think she's just overreacting...

But the boy that was standing next to him was kinda beginning to creep me out.

I don't think he even realised it but he was staring at my sister in this weird, frustrated way. Kinda like a part of his life's been missing and now that he's found it he doesn't know what to do with it. I was getting rather offended. Didn't his parents teach him that i's rude to stare.

"Now can you please tell me why you're both here, Kid, we can resume this little chitty chat of ours later." The reaper had a rather annoying habit of bobbing up and down as he talked that was pissing Autumn of, she just couldn't understand why some people just couldn't survive for more than 5 seconds without moving. Also he was sending that guy away and Autumn had a weird feeling...

She remembered asking her father how you know which person is supposed to be your meister, she remembered her father had laughed his annoying, rugged laugh, mussed up her hair and tol her that she was too young to be worrying about this sort of thing but if she had to know night now then looking at your partner was like looking in a mirror that shows you your best friend.

She smiled at the memory, that had been before, before her father had become a kishin and before her mother's sickness. Back during the autumn of her life.

"Right, father." The boy muttered distractedly, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking down the stairs. He gave Autumn a baffled look as he passed her.

"Now why are we here this fine day my ladies." Ara had a feeling that when someone refers to you as 'my ladies' it isn't a good sign.

"We're here to talk about our enrolment, I believe we sent you a letter." Autumn said, seeing as Ara had forgotten how to speak.

"Oh yes! I'm sorry but I didn't actually read it. Can you please sum it up for me."

"Oh My Dear God!" Autumn though to herself, "He didn't even read it! The bitch!"

However, what she said was, "It said who we were, who our parents were and why we need to enrol."

"And who are you?"

Autumn sighed, this was going to take longer than she would like it to. "My name is Autumn Morian and this is my sister Ara." She waited, he motioned for her to continue. "My father was Oren Morian and my mother was Horizon Thropes..."

Lord Death let her carry on. He had read the letter but he wanted to hear her say it, to confirm it.

For many generations, in secret or not he had watched over this family of weapons and meisters, waiting for one that was strong enough, for one that was pure enough to become the third of heaven's blades.

The first heavens blade was Excalibur, the second was not a ritul that weapons went through after they had consumed the souls of 99 kishins and 1 witch. The third however, the most powerful, that was said to be the most powerful weapon in all eternity. He had always thought that Oren would be the one but once, he thought he saw a flicker, a flicker of madness. It had made him wary and he had held Oren at arms length after that. He hadn't taken this well and had left the academy with his wife.

Lord Death had given up on finding the third blade after that but now...

These two people could be the answer.

"That, Lord Death, is why we need to enrol at Shibusen." she finished finally

"Of course you can enrol at my shool! Oren was a good friend of mine and I am truly grieved to hear of his death. As for your sister's powers...I shall see what I can do and both of you can come and tell me if anything's bothering you or if there is anything you feel I should know."

"Thank you, now I think we should go now. There are some things that we need to do."

After they'd gone, Lord Death asked for Stein, Spirit and Sid to come to the Death room. He was going to need a way to find out if this was the third blade or not.


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm really happy with this chapter. I know that it's fairly short compared to some of mine but I think it brings out the characters really well and I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 10

Ara was sitting on the floor of the 'apartment' that they were staying in. It was more of a room because there room mate was involved in the drugs business so Autumn had distanced them from him as much as she could. She could hear him now; he had someone over and she was old enough to understand what is was going on.

Autumn was quietly snoring behind her, sprawled on the bed at a really odd looking angle. She smiled, how Autumn was able to sleep on despite all the newness and general craziness that had happened today was still a mystery and she envied her.

She turned her attention back to the books she was looking at. Some of them had been donated by the school but the others were given to them by Maka and Soul (though Maka had literally been in tears parting from them and Soul had been jumping for joy) those ones were full of notes and some drawings that she suspected had been drawn by Soul. There was one of Maka with the words 'Tiny tit' written next to her and an arrow pointing to her chest that Ara hoped for Soul's sake Autumn never saw...

Also there was an old photo album of her parents. It was weird to see their familiar faces surrounded by those of people that she had never known. There was one of her father, perhaps slightly younger than he had been but still with his unique features, standing next to the grim reaper and a dark red haired man who Ara now recognised to be Death scythe Spirit. He was some weird weirdo. And coming from Ara that was really something.

Flashback

Autumn and Ara walked down the corridor that lead to the death room. Ara was trying to start a conversation but it was virtually impossible to get Autumn involved in a conversation when her Ming was else where.

"Well they were quite nice were-"

A large explosion of glass to Ara's left stopped her mid sentence and a blue haired person, who appeared to be the one that had caused it, landed in front of her and yahooed loudly. Soon after, a tall black haired girl poked her head through the shattered window and timidly climbed through, picking up glass shards and attempting to replace them.

The blue haired boy cleared his throat and began to yell. "Yahoo! I, small people am Black Star! The man that shall surpass God!"

"You mean you're rebelling against the reaper? That's suicide. Just saying." Autumn took Ara's hand and began to lead her away. The person continued yelling and had now started flinging his signatures around.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ara asked.

"I don't know. How's Crona? Have you sensed anything yet?"

"Nah. But I think he's somewhere close. I can sorta sense him."

Autumn thought about this. If Ara could sense Crona, when he was far or near then it probably meant that the two were somehow tied. Maybe Ara was supposed to help Crona, or maybe the other way round.

Still, they might as well get back, it would be dark soon.

"Hey! Hey! Excuse me!"

Autumn and Ara turned around. The girl with the long, black ponytail that had climbed through the smashed window after Black Star was running towards them. She was holding a wad of paper with that had what looked like a seven pointed star drawn on them.

"Hey umm... I'm here to apologise for Black Star... barging in like that. I think he frightened your sister. I'm so sorry." She bowed and Autumn felt rather guilty. Though as far as she could remember neither of them had done anything wrong.

"It's fine. Really. You didn't have to come running all this way just to tell us that, you know."

"Oh. Umm..." She held out the papers, " Black Star wrote you some signatures. He really likes doing that but nobody seems to want them. In fact, everyone thinks he's crazy."

Now Autumn felt really, really bad. She took the signatures and idly thought about what she was going to do with them.

"Hey, you can tell him that if people aren't laughing at your dreams, your dreams aren't big enough."

The girl nodded and she seemed much happier. "I'll tell him." Then she seemed to remember something, "My name's Tsubaki, I'm a weapon."

"I'm Ara, a weapon, and this is my moody sister Autumn, also a weapon. Now if you note the crusty eyes and hairy legs, you will see that she is-"

"ARA!"

"The truth hurts, Autumn Morian."

Tsubaki laughed, she had a nice laugh. "I'd better get going. I'm afraid that Black Star's going to get into another fight."

"That's okay, you can go. I mean, he is your meister right?"

"Yeah, oh, hi Death-scythe sama." Tsubaki smiled to someone standing behind Autumn and Ara.

For the second time today, They found themselves turning around. It was beginning to piss Aurumn off.

"Oh, hello Tsubaki. hello you tw- I say! Isn't that a boootiful lady over there."

They all looked. Though nobody paid much attention. Tsubaki had gotten used to remarks like this. Autumn thought that she looked more like a whore than a lady and Ara was too busy trying to shake off the fact that there was a full grown prev standing right next to her.

"Well umm... I'd better get going, it was nice meeting you two."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Well damn... Dat ass though." He continued to stare at the female, a little bit of drool beginning to form.

"Ara, this is one of the few times that what I told you about stranger danger should actually be applied. Ok-WTF ARE YOU DOING!" Autumn screamed, running after Ara.

Ara had just kicked the man in the balls and was now running away screaming the first thing that came into her mind.

"But-but you said..."

"Ara. Go. Home. Now. I'm going to go apologise."

Autumn walked off, stomping her feet in a angry way that suggested to Ara exactly what was going to happen when Autumn returned to their current accommodation...

Oh well.

Autumn had promised the man to bring Ara to the hospital (though Ara thought that he was just over reacting. All she did was kick him in the dick!)

Ara took one last look at Autumn before sliding the photographs back into their cases and casting one last baffled glance at the writing underneath them. It was written in a language that she couldn't read.

Then she did what she had been doing every single night now that she had more control over her power (that last visit to Crona seemed to have changed something in her, she was more aware of him and where he was now.)

Nothing.

She sighed. She was really worried about him, but things seemed to be unusually calm over at his end. She guessed they could only communicate whenever something serious happened to him.

Turning off the lamp, she rolled over and settled into place next to her sister. Trying to ignore the moans coming from the door, she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Crona's P.O.V

The silence seems deafening. No, choking. Like it's trying to smother me with quiet and I don't like it. I've spent nearly all my life in pretty much no ones company. So why should it bother me now?

But to be honest... I don't really know who I am or what I'm doing any more.

I mean, I still do what Medusa's telling me to do, I can't say no and expect to escape in one piece or even hope to escape at all. I know I'm not irreplaceable, Medusa's made that clear ever since I was old enough to have conscious memory, In fact, I don't think I have one happy memory with Medusa, or even any happy memories at all; anytime that Medusa has even come close to praising me she just follows it with criticism and punishment, ever single time I try to talk to her or even attempt to fill the void she's built so carefully, she just hurts me even more.

I never thought I'd say this but, at least I can still think what like on the inside of my head without fear of her finding out. Maybe it was worth throwing that snake up... So far no one tried to kill me.

I look up at the clouds, they're fluffy and outlined pink against the setting sun, they really stand out against the blood red sky.

Blood. Red...

I sink my head into my knees, I really hope I don't have to hurt anyone. And I really, really hope that no one finds out about my blood being black...

Anyway it'll be dark soon and Medusa said that if I'm not in the vault by midnight and have all the guards taken care of then she'll kill me with her own bare hands. I don't think she's lying either, she's shown me how little I mean to her more than once. I shouldn't be suprised.

"Get up you little shit! We have people to kill remember!"

"Yes, Ragnarok." I stammer meekly, feeling him turn into a sword in my hand. It's heavy, uncomfortable weight a reminder that by the time we're done here, my hand will probably be covered in bleeding blisters.

I've never broken into a place secretly before, usually all that matters is nabbing enough souls to keep Ragnarok happy and getting out of there before someone from Shibusen comes.

Shibusen...

I shudder, Medusa told me enough about Shibusen and it's students to make me be wary of them; she said that if they ever caught me they'd torture me for information and then kill me, not that she'd mind, of course.

"HEY YOU DOWN THERE," Ragnarok leans over, having taken form on my back again, his weight almost causing me to go flying head first, "I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO NOT GET PUNISHED! YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! DO YOU WANT TO GET BULLIED OR SOMETHING!"

"N-no." I start walking, moving as quickly as I can, even if that snake did come out of me, I can't help but feel like something's here with me...

I'm nearing the academy now. Medusa told me that one of her old spies discovered, (she told me what happened to them as well...it wasn't pretty) it leads underground and into the academy but she doesn't know where it goes.

To be honest, I thought as I climbed down into the under brush and fumbled for the feel of an opening, I really, really don't want to find out.

She did say that there was a large chance of me dying.

/

Fun fact

/

Heaven's blades don't actually come from heaven, they come from people who have the ability to turn their body into their soul. They can shape the weapon they take on however they please and there is no predicting who is one out when one is going to appear.

/

"Autumn! AUTUMN!" Ara screamed in her sister's ear, shaking her vigorously.

Autumn rolled over and opened her eyes a crack, this has better not be done short of shitty prank.

"Get up! Crona's in trouble!" Area had already jumped over the breed and was running out of the door.

"What the fu-where the hell are you going!" Autumn jumped out is bed, fortunately she had fallen asleep in her clothes, and ran after her sister.

"WTF ARE YOU CRAZY MOTHER FUCKERS DOING!" Their roommate yelled at them as she jumped over him, still not done with his girl.

Autumn flung open the window that overlooked the street, took a deep breath and started screaming as loud as she could after her little sister. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Autumn noticed that further up the street that they loved on, the reaper kid had woken up and was standing in front of his house, holding the door open and glaring sleepily after Autumn's disappearing sister.

Swearing, Autumn swore to herself and swung herself over the window ledge, landing on her feet and causing a crack to form where she'd landed on the pavement as well as very nearly breaking her trainers that she had quickly put on in the rush.

Autumn ran after Ara. Only slowing down to yell that this was all some messed up dream at the reaper boy who looked at her like she had gone completely nuts.

"What's happened? Has Medusa been beating him again." Autumn said breathlessly when she had finally caught up with Ara.

Ara shook her head.

"She told him to break into the vault. The death court vault: it's heavily guarded so if he fails then he'll be captured or killed and he'll be out of the way. Or if he succeeds then she gets access to a lot of powerful magic tools and documents that have evidence against her and other witches."

"That manipulative bitch..." Autumn muttered, getting ready to swerve right when Ara suddenly turned and ran into the woodland area that surrounded the school.

"There's this tunnel thing, she told him to use." She explained. "She didn't tell him where it ended but I have a fairly good idea."

Ara stopped suddenly and Autumn nearly ran her over. She bent over and pulled aside some branches that looked like they were lying on natural formation. When she was done, she shoved her hand inside the hole she'd made and started gripping for a handle. When she eventually found it, she tugged and the sound of a clicking latch was shortly followed by Ara nearly falling head first into the hole that she had just opened up.

"Very graceful of you." Autumn muttered as they both come down into the hole.

"Now Ara," autumn began, taking hold of her sister's arm, "there are a couple of things I'd like to say: first, don't do anything that could result in you dying, second, if Crona tries to, I dunno, rape you-"

Ara let out a choking sound at this.

"-or hurt you in any way then he gets an arse kicking no matter how nice he is. Third," She turned Ara's face to look at her, "of anything happens to us, anything at all like, Medusa turning up, you run. You run your ass off. You run and get somewhere help and get help of its not already here."

"Eh?" Ara was confused. Autumn hadn't called for help and the only prison that knew about them washing up were the creepy reaper boy and their roommate but notoriety of them one where they were.

"I can guess what you're thinking and I ran into... Whatever the hell his name is on my way here. And he's not the sort of person to let two people go randomly running off so I'm guessing that he followed us. In fact," She glanced towards some bushes, "I can almost certainly say that he's listening to us right now."

"That's a little creepy..." Ara began, already clambering down into the tunnel.

"Yeah," Autumn agreed, still looking in the direction of the bushes.

**If anyone is having trouble keeping up with the plot or has any thoughts about this story then please do review or PM me, I would really love to see what people think of this. **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

No one's P.O.V

Medusa watched with interest. She looked intently into her crystal balls which were linked to the minds of all the snakes she had dispatched to watch this happen.

She smirked.

Crona was going to pay for what he had done.

She had set him up; she knew what was going to happen. Poor little inexperienced Crona was trying to infilitrate one of Lord Death's most important tools from his most important vault. Not only was it heavily guarded but it was also deep in the heart of Shibusen. If he did somehow get in then he would topple a whole bunch of death scythes, students and possibly the reaper himself on top of him. He would get caught and they would ask him questions that he didn't know the answers to, they would lock him up after sticking the witch label on him; Witches were the sworn enemy of the reaper and of Shibusen, anyone who even did so much as interact with them let alone live with them and do what they told them to was instantly labelled an enemy.

Their screams would lose all sound and their tears wouldn't even be noticed. They would become nothing to them.

And in the very unlikely event that he succeeded, she could always play the, 'you didn't get what I wanted' card and hurl him right back.

Also, this would give her a chance to see what was going on there; everyone would be distracted and nobody would notice that the 'school nurse' had mysteriously disappeared or that a couple of 'people' had slipped into the school and were rapidly placing snakes that would not only give Medusa all the information that she needed but would explode whenever she wanted them to. She would use that if things got ugly.

She giggled.

Nothing, not even her own child or the reaper, would be able to stop her from getting what she wanted, what had eluded he for so long, what had destroyed so many people before her.

She would finally get the key to true immortality.

**I know that this is a short chapter but exam time is coming up :(**


End file.
